naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
V
V is a short name for vampire blood when it is used as a narcotic for humans. Vampire blood is life, as it sustains a living corpse and serves as the source of a vampire's power. Therefore, it can affect a human in many ways when ingested. Since the Great Revelation, humans have discovered the effects of vampire blood and continue to buy, sell, and use it illegally in underground circles (both the US government and the vampire hierarchy ban the use of V). People have hunted down vampires for V, as it is one of the most powerful drugs out there. The effects of V may vary depending on the species of vampire, the vampire as an individual, the person using, and the method of using. V, no matter what, is extremely addictive. Note: All vampire species perform a blood exchange in order to create a new vampire - when this happens, the mind altering effects of the blood are cancelled due to the exchange. The only affects the blood will have at that point is transforming the human into a vampire. Healing The Daeva and Ugenta vampire species can heal a human with their blood. When a human is injured and vampire blood is given to heal, the drug-like effects of the blood do not occur - even when the vampire provides several swallows of blood to the human - because the power of it is directed towards healing the body only. However, if the human drinks too much vampire blood - much more than what is required to heal, then the narcotic effects will begin to take place. General Narcotic Effects "One drop is all you need," - Lafayette about V *'Usage:' One to two drops of V will give you a good 'hit' of it. Though just like any drug, some have a better tolerance for it - some can get high quicker than others. The usual method of consumption is similar to LSD, putting a drop on a small square of paper and placing it on the tongue. Some choose to keep small vials of V in the fridge. *'General Effects:' Heightened senses - music sounds better, food tastes better, colors are brighter. The V increases the strength/energy in humans - but it can also alter emotional states, for example, increased aggression. V can also cause prolonged (and better) sex. *'Hallucinations: '''It creates intense, unbelievably realistic hallucinations and depending on how much is taken, the user could see things that aren't there, experience a vision of objects moving when they shouldn't, etc. A full trip can take a person anywhere, in the past, in the future, to paradise, to their worst nightmares. If the human is tripping with someone, they can share the same hallucinations. *'Vampire Connections: When taking V, he/she will experience the essence of the vampire from which the blood came. It is hard to determine what exactly one might sense/feel of the vampire - from the age, overall energy/strength, aggression, strong emotions, etc. This is different for different users. Many times, users experience visions of the vampire on a trip and/or sexual dreams about the vampire. *'''User Mental State: The mental state of the user greatly affects the V trip. If the person is depressed, they are more likely to experience a bad trip. Differences in Trips Ugenta Blood - This is considered the standard trip. It pretty much follows the outlines stated above. But since other species of vampires started to be revealed, users were curious about other V experiences, obtained by other species' blood. Other species have slight differences in their blood which causes slightly different trips. Daeva Blood - This is known as the V for sex, and is good to take when with a partner. In addition to the general affects listed above, typically (but not always), a human will become very sexually charged. Sexual pleasure is extended, and physical touch is more pleasurable than anything else. Sexual dreams are almost always a side affect to Daeva V, most of all including ones about the vampire who's blood was used. In addition, passions are ignited, and a human can become especially erratic in their behavior - feelings of love or hate being amplified by 1000. Solemus Blood '- In addition to the other affects, the Solemus V is over all a more subdued and relaxed. Typically (but not always), the sense of euphoria is more intense with this type of V. This is arguably one of the most addictive versions of V because a person can experience complete emotional and physical bliss easy, however, once a user comes down from the V - depending on their state of mind - they'll crash pretty hard. Depression, and discontentment being one of the major side effects. '''Animinus Blood '- Along with the other affects, the connection with the vampire that the blood was taken from is typically (though not always) stronger with Animinus V. Hallucinations might involve places the vampire has been, people the vampire was with. The human's behaviors might mimic the vampire's - for instance, if the vampire was deeply into poetry , the human might try to rhyme his/her speech and have a temporarily new found appreciation for poetry. This is mostly for the more experienced and curious V users - who like the surprise. '''Mortuus Blood - Mortuus V is considered the steroids of all V. Along with all effects, this V gives a powerful dose of strength and energy. V users feel that they can stay awake for days if they wanted to. This V can temporarily make you as strong as the strongest man alive - increasing physical performance, flexibility, agility, indurance - ten fold. Negative Effects & Overdosing Generally, the affects of V are unpredictable and can become dangerous and unpleasant when 1) the blood is too "old" and has been out of the vampire's body for a long period of time (the fresher, the better) or 2) the user took way too much over a short period of time. *'Excessive Blood Flow'. For men, an overdose of V will cause symptoms of priapism - an erection that is persistent and painful and lasts long after V is taken *'General Sickness.' The body will ache and there will be nausea long after V is taken. *'''Bad Trips. '''During an overdose, bad trips may happen where the human becomes excessively paranoid, visions become frightening, and the human feels on the brink of death. Although a human cannot die from V, in an altered state, the human might do something that will cause themselves or someone else harm. Addiction & Withdrawal Symptoms V is extremely easy to get addicted to. When detoxing and suffering withdrawals, many of the following will occur: *Constant cravings for V *Restlessness *Nausea *Body aches *Cold sweats *Loss of appetite *Tremors *Panic *Shallow breathing *etc...etc Much of these symptoms are similar to what many may go through while detoxing from any drug. V and Werewolves Werewolves can also become addicted to V. When a V using were changes into wolf form, their eyes become red and the wolf becomes much, much stronger. Related Pages Vampires Category:Objects and Items Category:Browse